


When daddy was the little pup

by Meredith



Series: Little Puppy Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Bodily Fluids, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Infantilism, Light Scat, M/M, Pedophilia, Potty-training, Public Humiliation, Read the warning, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, but you can choose to read it as reality, diapering, in my head this isn't real, it's a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Derek had been the little puppy in need of potty-training. A short insight into what made Derek who he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When daddy was the little pup

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This story contains: Watersports, infantilism, diapering, incest and mild scat (because of the diapering). You can interpret it as reality (in this series) or as a sexual fantasy and not as something that truly happened in my character’s life. The whole series is supposed to be a bit ambiguous on the whole “is this real” or “is this staged” interpretation.  
> More specific warnings at the bottom, but those contain spoilers.  
> If any of this triggers you (in a bad way), please don’t read the story. I’ve read some stories when I was younger and ignored warnings like this one and I really regret it.

In a pack like theirs, a close-knit family, it was very common that tasks were divided between everyone. Taking care of the cubs was one of those tasks and because Talia and her husband already raised two fine boys, the care of their youngest children fell on the shoulders of Peter, Talia’s younger brother. Since the whole pack helped out here and there, it never brought on much problems, until Derek’s days of potty-training had arrived.

Laura was three years older than Derek and a quick study, so she’ had managed to be potty-trained before his first memory. When it was Derek’s turn, he was the youngest child in the Hale pack and therefore the only one still in diapers. He didn’t really get why he couldn’t just keep them, but Laura was teasing him about it constantly and although Derek didn’t really mind that, their parents obviously did.

Derek had always been a bit insecure. He made the most progress when motivated with positive remarks and deteriorated under pressure. It took a while for Peter to figure that out.

In the beginning Peter just went at it the same way he had with Laura: he tried to make Derek tell him when he had to go. That tactic turned out fruitless however, because Derek always forgot or told him too late and still used his diaper before they’d reached the toilet. After months of this Peter finally changed direction. When Derek now messed his diaper he had to walk around in it for a while so that everyone would know what he did. His other clothes would be taken so even the humans in their pack would know. Peter hoped that the humiliation would motivate Derek, but it didn’t exactly work out. Derek didn’t mind the teasing of the other children or the disapproving looks of the adults and he still didn’t get why he should go on the toilet. Diapers were way easier.

So Peter took away all of his clothes and only allowed one diaper a day. If Derek went, he had to walk around in the mess for a whole day. But that, that backfired completely.

Derek first grew accustomed to the warm wetness against his cheeks and little boy balls and after that to the sour stench of urine and poo. He’d also gotten used to being called names and teased. He wasn’t an unhappy child, it was just the norm for him. What in hindsight might have had the greatest influence on his sexual preferences was what Peter started doing around that time. Every time Derek pooped, Peter would put him on the changing table and pull open his diaper. Then he’d take his own peewee and would spray milk all over Derek’s little peewee and his little balls. Derek didn’t understand why his uncle only ever did it when he’d pooped, but the that was the only moment the stench was strong enough that the other wolves wouldn’t smell it.

Derek found it all very normal, until he went to elementary school and was the only one still not potty-trained. He didn’t like wearing clothes again after so long, but he stopped using diapers the same month. People are a lot meaner when they’re not family.

~~~~~

Then Kate happened. Derek had liked the young woman who came to his baseball games and brought him milkshakes afterwards. He also liked that she pushed him around and made him kneel for her, but they never talked about it. They also never talked about pissplay. Although Derek fantasized about it regularly, he didn’t feel entirely comfortable telling her that yet. He never came around to that.

After the fire Derek lost control. He regressed to an age when he was still happy and surrounded by pack. He was definitely not potty-trained anymore. Laura took him with her to New York, because she could hardly leave him behind with their comatose uncle, could she. She had to put him back in diapers and he refused to wear any kind of clothing, and although she loved her brother she just couldn’t take it some days. Derek seemed unfazed by her yelling though. If anything, it aroused him. Since he was a big boy now, he learnt of the sexual side of his fetish. The pissplay he never got around to with Kate was only the tip of the iceberg. His favorite thing was pushing the soaked material of his bursting diaper against his dick, then shoving his hand inside and fondling himself until he came. Afterwards he’d pull out his hand and lick off all the piss and cum. Yeah, Derek was happy.

One day when Laura had come home from a late shift at the coffee shop to cover for their expenses she found him on the couch, in the exact same position she’d left him in hours ago. He was awake, blinking up at her, as she broke down crying. He’d had a leak an didn’t do anything about it, just kept going in his overly full diaper until it was dripping on the carpet. They threw both the couch and the carpet out.

From that day on, Laura started treating Derek like a real baby. She figured that she would probably be able to handle a baby better than a teenage brother with a mental problem and she was right. Her werewolf strength made everything simple enough. The only thing it couldn’t help her with was breastfeeding. So she gave him a bottle with milk, mixed with her urine, because she knew it’d make him docile. Derek agreed wholeheartedly. He’d lay with his head in her lap, gazing up at her and suckling happily on the nipple while cuming in his diaper without even being touched. Every single time Laura fed him, Derek came because of the taste of piss in his milk.

After years of this, Derek relearned how to speak. He kept wearing only diapers, because he still didn’t see the use of going without them. One night when Laura was feeding him, Derek asked her about uncle Peter. With tears in her eyes Laura told him the man would forever be a plant, but Derek shook his head. He explained he just wanted to taste uncle Peter, too. After all, Peter had given him his ‘milk’ almost every day when he was a real child, so he didn’t see why he couldn’t have it now.

Laura left the next day and never returned. Derek was forced to grow up mentally in less than a week. It messed him up, and he definitely wasn’t ready to become alpha. But now, after all of that, he had finally settled down and with Stiles to be his little puppy, he had everything to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS:  
> This story is about Derek’s potty-training. Derek is heavily underage in the first part of the story and only sixteen and counting afterwards. It contains incest (Derek x Peter, Derek x Laura). They both humiliate Derek, although he likes it. Peter masturbates on him as a child and Laura feeds him her urine when he’s a teenager and treats him as an infant. The whole story is about diapering and humiliation, so bodily fluids are present practically the whole time. I don’t like scat, though, only the aspect of diapering appeals to me, so there are no really graphic descriptions of that here (I think).  
> In no way am I trying to promote child abuse or rape. A parent of family member should never take advantage of a child or (mentally) disabled person. This is merrily a fantasy that is completely fictional.


End file.
